


Consequences

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel takes Jesse aside for a moment as soon as they get back from Venice.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> this is set just after the Venice Blackwatch mission. yes, I'm very late to this and this drabble has been sat in my drafts since Retribution.

They hadn’t been back on the base for more than a few minutes before Gabriel dragged Jesse to a nearby storage room. He didn’t bother saying anything to Genji and Moira, didn’t need to. They had seen what had happened, heard it all.

That level of disrespect couldn’t go unpunished.

Maybe they didn’t know exactly what he had in store for Jesse, or maybe they were just blissfully ignorant about the private lives of their colleagues. Either way, neither of them tried to follow, heading straight into the main building, their pilot not far behind.

As soon as they were alone, he pushed Jesse facefirst against the wall, his hands sliding to Jesse’s waist, thrusting his crotch against Jesse’s ass.

“How dare you speak to me like that,” he rasped into Jesse’s ear, rocking his hips, enjoying the friction; enjoying the way Jesse pushed back against him.

They had often had these kinds of encounters. Sometimes Gabriel wasn’t sure if Jesse said the kind of crap he did just to get this result; Gabriel’s hands sliding to the front of Jesse, unbuckling his trousers so he could push them down to the tops of his thighs.

He loved how Jesse would push back, moaning as he ran his hand over his ass, tugging the cheeks apart and spitting down before he pushed a finger inside, groaning as he rocked his hips, fucking himself on the digit as Gabriel just watched.

“You like it when I do this? When I put you in your place,” Gabriel whispered, pulling his fingers out and lining his cock up, pressing the tip inside slowly but surely, Jesse tightening up so well around his dick. “Mm, just like that, take it now,” he continued, pushing further inside, Jesse grunting, slamming a fist into the wall as he reached behind himself, pushing at Gabriel’s chest.

“Fuck, jus’ gimme a second, boss,” he gasped out, shaking his head and Gabriel found himself leaning down, pressing his face into Jesse’s hair as he continued to press inside. “Ah, fuck.”

“Shh, be a good boy and take it,” Gabriel mumbled, letting out a low moan as he sunk inside, his cock encased in Jesse’s tight ass.

“Boss, c’mon,” Jesse whispered, and Gabriel pulled his cock slowly out, spreading Jesse’s ass to spit down at his dick before he used his saliva to slick up his length and press back inside, earning another curse from Jesse; another slam of his fist. “Fuck, I ain’t gonna be able to walk after this.”

“Should have thought about that before you shot your mouth off back there,” Gabriel replied, letting out a long moan as he fucked Jesse with a slow roll of his hips, his cock nestled deep inside. “You think because I fuck you, you can get away with saying shit like that?” Gabriel asked, grunting as he slammed into Jesse over and over, pushing his hand up Jesse’s back and to his hair before he fisted it, yanking his head back as he fucked into him.

“Fuck, boss,” Jesse managed to get out before Gabriel shoved his face against the wall as he pounded into his ass, grunting as he used Jesse’s hole for his own pleasure.

He didn’t bother to resist his own orgasm; felt the wave of relief, the dissipation of anger as he released inside Jesse, fucking into him hard and fast as he finished himself off. He found his head moving to Jesse’s back, rubbing against the rough fabric of his uniform as he basked in the afterglow, his cock throbbing inside Jesse’s ass.

“Good boy, stay still for me,” he mumbled, sliding his hands up and down Jesse’s sides, still rutting into his ass, his dick slowly softening inside him until it fell out, Jesse shuddering under him as he moved his hand around his hip to grip his cock. He heard Jesse’s moan; heard his curses as he slowly stroked his dick, jerking him off as he rubbed his dick against Jesse’s bare ass. “You want to come? You have to apologise first.”

Jesse shook his head, letting out a low moan as Gabriel’s thumb played with the tip just enough to bring him to the edge but not push him over it, and then the sensation was gone as he slid his hand down to grab Jesse’s balls, squeezing tightly.

“Apologise,” Gabriel commanded, playing with Jesse’s balls briefly before he tightened his grip on them again.

“Fuck, alright, I’m sorry!” He cried out as Gabriel gave his ballsack another sharp tug before he returned his hand to Jesse’s cock, slipping his loose grip around it, giving it a slow pump. “Fuck boss, just lemme come, I said I’m sorry, just fuck it Gabe, I wanna come,” he begged, and Gabriel felt his cheeks heat up, a rush of arousal through his own spent body.

He finally gave Jesse what he wanted as he moved to his shoulder, nosing at his ear as he pumped Jesse’s cock, his thumb sliding around on the tip as fluids dripped out of him.

“Good boy, you like it when I fuck you like that, don’t you?” Gabriel mumbled, dragging his lips down Jesse’s neck and kissing the skin as Jesse shuddered out his orgasm, gasping for air as he pushed his ass back against Gabriel’s soft dick.

“Fuck, I love you,” Jesse mumbled as he turned around, Gabriel stepping closer to press a kiss against Jesse’s lips, his hands sliding down to pull Jesse’s trousers up, buckling his belt as their kiss deepened but it broke just as Gabriel raised his hands to Jesse’s face. “But-“

“But nothing kid, don’t ruin a good moment,” Gabriel said against Jesse’s lips, pulling back slowly. Of course there would be a but. After all, the reason for this had been because they’d fucked up; _he’d_ fucked up.

“I gotta boss, what you did-“

Gabriel shook his head, stepping away from Jesse. “Listen, I don’t need this from you. In about five minutes, I’m going to have Jack in my face and Ana breathing down my neck. Can’t you be my one solace from all this shit?”

Jesse let out a sigh, adjusting his pants as he moved closer to Gabriel, sighing heavily. “Boss?”

“Yeah?”

He watched as a frown took over Jesse’s features for a fleeting moment before he shrugged and smiled at him; a forced smile that Gabriel could read a thousand different ways.

“Nothin’. Ain’t important,” he said finally as he moved towards the door, opening it and standing to the side, gesturing for Gabriel to walk through. “Age before beauty, sir,” he said with a wink, and Gabriel simply walked past him, unable to miss the invisible edge of the cold shoulder Jesse was giving him.


End file.
